The Scoobies at Hogwarts
by majorfan3615
Summary: After defeating the First Evil, things are looking up for the Scoobies... until they get transported to Hogwarts that is. There they will find friends, romance, and magic none of them knew they had. Rated T only cause I am really paranoid
1. What the Hell Just Happened

**Disclaimer**: I don not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter... sadly. Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling do, though, and for that I am eternally gratefully.

**Pairings: **Buffy S./Sirius B.

Willow R./ Remus L.

James P./Lily E.

Xander/ OC

There might be more, but I am really seeing these as the main pairings. Also for the sake of the story, let´s just say most of the group is 17. Anyway... on with the story

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Chapter I: What the Hell Just Happened?**

"What are we going to do now?" Dawn ponders looking back to the place which they knew to be home. She, as well as Willow, Xander, Giles, and Andrew who were nearest, looked at Buffy.

Buffy smiles realizing she wasn't on her own anymore. There were now slayers all over the world waiting to be called. Life could be good and normal, or as normal as it could ever be, again. As if on cue a white hole radiating energy emerged from what used to be Sunnydale's very own Hellmouth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Xander yelled as he and the rest of the Scooby Gang try to resist the pull from the portal. It is in vain that they try to escape it, though, as they are all sucked into it leaving behind a very confused and alarmed group of survivors.

" What the hell just happened!" Faith exclaimed looking at the place where Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander, and Andrew were standing just seconds ago, but was now empty.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**A/N: Sorry if I made any mistakes this soon into the story, I just felt it necessary for things to happen this way. I know what you're thinking. Andrew? Don't worry, I have plans for him... I think. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. We're not in Kansas Anymore

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter II We**'**re Not In Kansas Anymore**

Hogwarts, 1977

Great Hall

"Oi, Wormtail!" Sirius called over the mass of voices. As soon as Peter turned to face him, Sirius charmed his fellow marauder to do a hula dance. The hall erupted into laughter as Peter flushed.

"Potter, is that how you treat your friends?" Lily Evans asked, sitting a few seats away from him.

"But that wasn't even me," argued James Potter, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Well you could at least have the decency to stick up for him," she replied turning her back towards him once again, lifting the charm from Peter.

"Padfoot, now look what you've done," James hissed towards his best friend.

"But he doesn't even mind it do you Wormtail?" asked Sirius.

"Of course not," replied the round faced 7th year, though his cheeks were still red as beets.

"See, he doesn't mind," said Sirius.

"Guys, I suggest we just try to make it through the first years' sorting without getting detention," suggested Remus.

"You know, Moony, a little fooling around isn't going to kill you," Sirius said, but paid attention to the front of the hall where the newly arrived first years were literally shaking with nerves as they were about to be sorted.

The Forbidden Forest

"Xander, if its you who's touching me down there, I swear I will-" Buffy started.

"Sorry, Buff, that was me, I'm kind of blinded here. Whoever is on top of everybody, get up," Willow said, her words difficult to understand.

"Yeah, start getting up," Andrew ordered.

"Andrew,"

"Yeah, Giles"

"Shut up Andrew" Xander, Dawn, and Giles said in unison.

"Okay, shutting up,"

The group had landed in a tangled mess in what could only be described as a forest.

"Are we in an alternate hell dimension, cause I'm starting to get the creepy crawlies," Dawn stated.

"I don't think so, but if my slayer senses are still working correctly, there are vampires, to say the least,here," Buffy responded.

"So basically what you're saying is we're not in Kansas anymore," Dawn muttered under her breath.

"Well, I could do a direction spell, and it could lead us to safety, or at least out of these woods," proposed Willow.

"Yes, I think that would be best," replied the watcher, looking around him nervously.

"Wow G-man, you've been Buffy's watcher, how long and still haven't grown any backbone," Xander said, earning an annoyed and tired glare from her the watcher. By now Willow had started walking, a light in her had that seemed to guide her. The rest followed her in silence, pondering what they were doing in a forest.

Back at the Great Hall

"Welcome old and new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Headmaster Dumbledore standing up after the applause had died down.," I would only like to say a few things before we begin our start of the year feast…"

James Potter wasn't paying attention to anything other than Lily Evans at this time.

"He's got it bad hasn't he," Sirius remarked.

"Well, it's not exactly a curse to fall in love, Sirius. Just because you haven't-," Remus began.

"I haven't what? Fallen in love. I cant exactly do something that doesn't exist Moony," said Sirius a smirk on his face, as he turned away to face the headmaster once again.

_What I would pay to see the day he falls for someone_, thought Moony.

"Repeating what I just said for those whose ears just didn't seem to work properly a few seconds before," continued Dumbledore suspiciously facing the direction of the marauders, "the forbidden forest is…"

Outside the Castle

"My feet are killing me. You know if we were in a star wars dimension right now…oh my god, is this a castle?"

"Well done Andrew, you correctly identified an object larger than a Darth Vader figurine," Xander mocked.

"Guys, stop arguing," Buffy said, her eyes taking in everything. _I guess I_'_ve experienced weirder things, _she thought to herself before continuing into the castle itself, the scoobies behind her. Soon they were outside a room where applause seemed to be coming from.

"So, you think we should go in?," Willow questioned. The group stood there for a moment before Andrew spoke up.

"After what we went through in Sunnyhell, I think we could face anything,"

The rest of the group was dumbfounded at the guy´s ability to say something meaningful.

"That was-" started Giles

"And anyway I could go all jeti mind trick on anyone who tries to cross us." Everyone sighed as Andrew said this.

"Glad that's over, we thought you'd been possessed," said Xander.

"Back to the point at hand," said Dawn.

"Right. You know for once I agree with him, let's go in," Buffy said. With that the group opened the doors and went through.

"...still forbidden," said a guy with a long beard and,_ a dress_? His last words weren't being heard as everyone's attention turned to the halls doors, now opened revealing a group of 6 people dressed in what seemed to be muggle clothing, some of which were covered ...in blood?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	3. Questions

¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Chapter III Questions**

"Whoa that's a lot of people," Buffy stated turning back to her face the others.

"Guys, I'm getting these weird vibes from them," Willow said

"Yeah me too, but it's odd. It's not bad vibes, at least not from all of them," Buffy replied eyeing the Slytherin table.

"Guys, you know how I said we can face anything together? Maybe you should face this without me. After all, I was kind of evil a while not all that long ago," Andrew suggested.

"Oh no you don't," Dawn said, pulling him back by the sleeve of his t-shirt. "So what's the plan? Who's going to talk to them?" Everyone turned to Buffy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you're kind of our leader," Andrew replied.

"You're also the slayer so if they get offended by what you say, you can give us some time to run," Xander remarked.

"Don't worry Buffy we're right behind you," Willow urged the slayer.

"I don't even know what to say," Buffy argued.

"In most situations with this many people, I think it would be wise to speak to their leader," Giles said.

"Alright, but if I end up dead again I'm blaming you," Buffy sighed, anxiously turning around to face a mass of stares.

When the figures got immersed into a hushed conversation between themselves, the rest of the hall was lost in their own thoughts.

_Wonder who they are?_ Remus contemplated oblivious to the fact that he was pretty much only focusing on the red head of the group.

_Where on Earth did they come from looking like that?_ James pondered eyeing the clothes they were wearing. _I bet Lily knows, she always knows_, he wondered, his thoughts returning to what they had been about before.

_Huh, that blonde is really hot, a little short__ maybe, but still hot. I hope she's okay,_ Sirius thought watching Buffy dreamily and sighing. _What am I doing? Oh Merlin, Prongs must be contagious_, he thought watching James doing the same thing he had done a few seconds before.

_Why is there still no __food?_ This last thought came from Wormtail who was still trying to figure out why the feast hadn't began just because of the arrival of these strange guests.

However absorbed the occupants of the Great Hall might've been with their own thoughts, when the "short blonde" cleared her throat, everyone focused their attention on her.

"Um hi," Buffy began, "my friends and I were wondering if we could talk to whoever's in charge here," Buffy finished, the authority her voice surprising many. When everyone turned to look at the headmaster, so did all of the Scooby gang.

"Minerva, would you mind continuing the feast, while I attend to these unexpected visitors," Dumbledore whispered so that nobody, except Minerva, and Buffy with her slayer hearing, could hear. As Minerva nodded Dumbledore got up and walked through the silent great hall into the corridor where the visitors were already waiting for him.

"Well as you heard the headmaster say, the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Well on the feast," McGonagall said after the headmaster had exited. As the food appeared on the table, the hall erupted into conversation, and eating, though the later was mostly on Peter's part.

"Are you a wizard?" Willow blurted out as soon as Dumbledore had closed the doors.

"And you are a witch," Albus stated more than asked.

"Can we tell him, then? I mean he doesn't look demonic or evil. You're not demonic or evil are you? He's not demonic or evil is he?" Dawn asked, her questioning gaze turning form Willow to Dumbledore to Buffy.

"He doesn't feel evil…," Buffy trailed on.

"And your slayer senses haven't exactly led us to our deaths...," Dawn trailed.

"Unless you count yours and your boyfriends," Xander said regretting when he saw the look that filled the Slayer's eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to tell me?" Albus asked not oblivious to the exchange between the group.

"Oh, just that we think we could possibly have gone from our dimension to yours," Andrew said gasping and covering his mouth with both hands. The rest of the Scoobies narrowed their eyes.

"Well now I think it would be wise to tell…?" Giles said, asking for the headmaster's name.

"Albus Dumbledore, you can call me Albus," he responded.

"Yes well, we might as well tell Albus what happened," Giles continued.

"Okay," Buffy sighed, "but you might wanna take a seat."

¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?

**A/N: And so ends this chapter. Sorry for the wait. It just so happens that I enjoy reading other fanfics as much as or more than I like writing them. I know there are some of you out there that have the same dilemma. ****Anywhoo... any ideas for where the story should go because I have none. Just kidding. No, but seriously, though, I appreciate suggestions.**


	4. Can Anyone Else Hear the Crickets?

**Chapter IV ****Can Anyone Else Hear the Crickets?**

"So then we looked back onto the giant hole we had just made which had sucked all of Sunnydale into it…" Andrew said.

"The mall included," Dawn piped up.

"And when we thought we were finally home free- well not exactly _home_ free since we had just sunk our home into the ground. Though home can also be wherever your- sorry was I rambling again?" Willow asked sheepishly.

"Its quite alright," Albus assured.

"Yeah so long story short we stopped an apocalypse and when we looked back onto it a portal opened up and sucked us in and we ended up here," Buffy summarized.

"Technically we ended up out there in the forest," Andrew pointed out.

"Did you know you have vampires and all sorts of creatures in there? It's like your very own hellmouth," Buffy put in then raised one of her eyebrows. "Could I ask you why you don't seem surprised that I'm the vampire slayer, do you have them here?"

"Not that I'm aware of, as far as everyone here is concerned the vampire slayer is a myth," Dumbledore responded.

"Nifty," Willow stated.

"If I could ask where exactly _here_ is," said Giles.

"You are in Scotland, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said.

"There are schools for that here?" Willow squeaked.

"Yes, although we use wand magic here," Dumbledore explained." At this time I think we should continue our discussion in my office." Everyone nodded. The Scoobies had forgotten they were still outside the Great Hall. They were soon walking through the corridors of the school.

"That picture just moved!" Dawn exclaimed.

"In the magical world, all pictured move," Albus explained kindly, already taken to the group of unexpected visitors.

They finally stopped and Dumbledore told the gargoyle before him lemon drop. The gargoyle moved and a passage opened admitting the group into the headmaster's office.

He sat down and asked, "Now do you have any idea as to why you are here?"

"Nope,"

"Not really,"

"Not a clue"

"Why do you?" asked Giles.

Dumbledore started saying, "I've got a theory," before he was interrupted by a collective groan from the group in front of him.

"Please don't start singing," Dawn pleaded.

At seeing his confused expression, Buffy began explaining

"Long story short there was this time back in our dimension when a demon made all of sing and dance as if we were in a musical…"

"Which was fine and dandy until we started singing our inner thoughts and feelings. Bursting out into flames from too much dancing didn't help either…"Willow continued

"And it just so happens Giles here sang his ´I've got a theory´ song halfway through the day." Dawn finished.

"Yup, those were the good old days," Xander said reminiscing then he remembered Anya and got a closed his eyes.

"So you've got a theory," More groans were heard as Willow changed the topic.

Curious and amused, Dumbledore continued, "Yes I do. Miss Summers was right about the forest being a hellmouth. It might be that when you destroyed one, whatever essence of itself it had left was taken to another one."

"Why not the one in Cleveland?" asked Dawn.

"I'm guessing its one of those things you can't choose," explained Dumbledore.

"Do you know what time it is?" Buffy said standing up from her seat suddenly earning stares.

"You're stuck in another dimension and you want to know the time? I thought you had your priorities wrong before but now…" Dawn criticized.

"Look the first time I got sucked in a portal, back in L.A., the days passed like years," Buffy explained, " So the time, please?"

"And day," added Giles.

"It is currently half past 7 on September 1st," Albus said.

Xander whistled, "From May to September. Next thing you know we're not in the year 2003 anymore." Everyone starts laughing then stop when they look at Dumbledore's grim face

"No way! What year did we end up in," Dawn asked disbelievingly.

"You are in the year 1977"

"..."

"Can anyone else hear the crickets?" Andrew asked.


	5. Might Be Just What We Need

Thanks to my first 3 reviewers:  
**Fanfixz13**  
**BLovesAngel22**  
**Smalville-HarryPotterfan 13**, who reviewed/commented twice I might add  
And the rest of you out there who subscribed to story alert/favorited my little ol´story already. You guys are da bomb.

%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%·····

**Chapter V: Might Be Just What We Need  
**

"So what you're saying is that we were transported to an alternate dimension 26 years into the past where wand wizards exist and with no way home," Willow said in one breath, slouching back into the armchairs they had been provided with.

"Well Willow when you put it that way you make it sound all stressful-like. Anyway nobody ever said anything about not going back home," said Xander.

"How _do_ we get back," Dawn asked.

"I have not the slightest idea," Dumbledore said calmly.

"So what do we do until then?" Andrew asked.

"Ah, I believe I can help you there," Dumbledore said a slight smile on his face. He looked at the others before continuing, "You see you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you are all witches and wizards I think the solution is pretty clear."

"Willow is the only witch here," Buffy corrected.

"And I'm a Wicca," Willow argued.

"And I'm... a teenage girl," Dawn said remembering they had only mentioned their latest apocalyptic situation to Dumbledore.

"I'm a slayer," Buffy continued, noticing Dawn's almost slip-up.

" I'm a watcher,"

"I'm a watchers assistant,"

"And I am well on my way to becoming a pirate," Xander finished standing up suddenly from the chair he had been sitting in. Everyone turned to look at him. Dumbledore merely chuckled." Well it seemed like the right thing to say at the time," he said defensively sitting back down slowly.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued a few moments later," You Miss..."

"Buffy Summers," the slayer replied.

" Miss Summers are the slayer and the slayer here is considered a magical creature, magic is already inside you. A lot of it if I may add. As for you Miss..."

"Dawn Summers,"

"You Miss Summers are a powerful being indeed, magic simply radiates around you though I don't know how."  
" As for the rest of you, you have lived on a hellmouth for many years, have you not?" He took their head nods as a sign to continue. "Magic has been around you quite a while, so much in fact that it has become a part of you."

"How can you tell?" Andrew asked.

" I can feel the magic around you," Dumbledore answered kindly." You all have great potential to become great wizards and witches, if you will attend Hogwarts that is."

"What about Giles?" Asked Buffy.

"Yeah I don't think the G-man here could pass for a student," Xander put in.

"Xander-" Giles began, but decided against scolding yet another age joke.

"I believe we are in need of a Muggle Studies professor seeing as how Professor Wilts is suffering from a humbug infection," Dumbledore said.

"A professor?"

"Muggle studies?"

"Humbug infection?"

Dumbledore smiled at them thinking if they did attend Hogwarts what an interesting year it would be indeed. He then explained," Muggle studies is the studies of muggles, or non-magical people, and I think..."

"Rupert Giles," Giles offered.

" that you, Rupert would make an excellent professor. You would of course still be able to learn wand magic, just not with the students. As for the humbug infection, it is a contagious form of a cold which is received when coming in contact with nargles, faire-like creatures many believe are not real. The infection will wear off in exactly 7 months time, but we can't not have a professor for a whole year. Should I consider you a part of Hogwarts student-teacher body?"

The Scoobies looked at each other.

" I think I will go tell the house elves to bring up food, you must be hungry," Dumbledore said heading out of his office leaving the group to discuss their opinions freely. Once the door closed, they began to talk.

" So what should we do?" Asked Willow.

" I for one need a break from slayage," Buffy said.

" I don't think that would be hard, after all there are more than enough people back home to handle things," Giles put in.

"And learning wand magic could be..." Xander started.

"Nifty?" Willow offered.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed.

A few minutes of discussion later, Dumbledore walked back into the room with 2 house elves that were carrying plates of sandwiches and orange juice. They set them down on the table Dumbledore had conjured up.

"Thank you Cici, Artie, that will be all,"

"It was Cici's and Artie's pleasure Headmaster Dumbledore," with that said the elves poofed out of sight.

"Do you have an answer," Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, we'll be staying at Hogwarts until we can find a way back to our world," Buffy answered.

" Excellent, I will leave you here to eat and I will be back shortly with someone to show you to the guest rooms where you will be staying tonight," With a smile he disappeared once again out of the room and the Scoobies were left to drink and eat.

"So we are actually doing this?" Dawn asked to no one in particular.

"Looks like it," Buffy answered. She looked at Dawn whose eyes she hadn't noticed until now had gotten dim. "What's wrong Dawnie?"

"Nothing its just, I was going to be normal, after everything that had happened, we were going to be able to get a break from the supernatural, and now …"

"And now we are going to learn to be witches. And good ones, you heard what Dumbles said, we were born for this," Buffy said simply.

"Technically I was made," Dawn pointed out.

"Details," Buffy waved off. "The point is, life as a Summers wouldn't be normal unless it isn't,"

"You're not making any sense you know," said Dawn, her mood already lightening up.

"I know, c'mon lets get sandwiches before Xander eats them all,"

" I hearfdt daft," Xander said through mouthfuls of sandwich," Damn these are good." Everyone had to smile at this and as Buffy took a moment to think about how she couldn't help but feel whatever they were doing here, it was definitely what they, maybe specifically she, needed.

%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%%······%······%······%······%······%·····%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%······%

**AN: Promise the marauders will make more of an appearance in the next chapter. I couldn't help but mention the nargles...guess Luna made me believe in them.**


	6. The Golden Rule

··········································································································································································································································

**Chapter VI:**** The Golden Rule**

It was nearly an hour and many bellies full later that Dumbledore appeared in the Great Hall with a calm face and a smile playing at the edge of his lips. He made it up to the head table and faced the students.

"Well, I believe an explanation is due," said Dumbledore.

"No kidding," someone spoke loudly.

"Those were Professor Giles and his charges, who also happen to be from the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be staying at Hogwarts for what I believe will be a year. As for their appearance, their portkey malfunctioned and threw them in the forbidden forest where a cut knee stained their clothes. The dark prevented them from cleaning up themselves, but not to worry, they are safe and I expect for them to be treated well. On that note, I believe now is a good time to head on up to your rooms and have a very well deserved night of sleep." said Dumbledore a cheeky smile in place.

* * *

Remus was about to turn off the light when James blocked his hand.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Come on Moony, you didn't actually expect us to stay in our rooms and not try to figure out a little more about our visitors," Sirius said.

"Yeah, now get dressed unless you want to stay in like Wormtail over there," said James pointing to a sleeping Peter. As much as Remus knew he was supposed to say no, he agreed and the three marauders found themselves under an invisibility cloak with a map in hand, wandering the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Headmaster sent Cici to lead you to your rooms misters and misses," said a proud looking house elf.

"Okay then, lead the way," said Buffy. And so Cici did. There wasn't much light, so there wasn't much else than darkness to look at.

"You know it was very nice of D..uh.." Buffy started.

"Dumbledore," said Willow.

"Yeah, Dumbledore, to let us stay," she finished.

"I still can't believe we'll be learning wand magic," Willow squeaked.

"And the G-man will be teaching. That sure is a step up from librarian," Xander said.

"Xander how many-"

"-times have I told you not to call me that. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I dunno, 145 so far, why?" replied Xander cheekily.

"You know, in psychology they say that the more you teenagers not to do something, the more they actually will do it," said Dawn.

"Yeah, I heard that somewhere, too," Andrew added.

"Never argue with teenagers, that should be the golden rule," reasoned Buffy.

"What _is_ the golden rule?" asked Dawn.

"Dunno something about treating others how they want to be treated," Buffy replied.

"But if we followed that, we'd all be dead," said Andrew.

"True , so true, " murmured Xander.

* * *

"Shh, they're right over there," James whispered pointing to a group not that far in front of them.

"True so true," they heard someone say. They followed the group.

"You know, this is like something that would happen on a fanfiction site to get characters to meet," a different voice said.

"Here I was hoping you had left your geekiness behind you," said the first voice.

"Stop arguing or I'll hurt you," said the voice they had heard earlier from the blonde. Silence.

"I was kidding you know," said the blonde again.

"Yeah, we knew that," he first voice said. not at all convincing.

"Boys," three voices scoffed.

"I resent that," an older voice replied.

"I didn't mean you Giles, you're an old British man," a new voice replied, " wait I didn't mean old. Well yes I did, but you know, old in the sense of wise and-and a parental figure and-"

"Willow, breathe," said the blonde.

"Thanks," replied Willow breathlessly.

"This might just be the tired in me talking, but I get the feeling we're being followed," said the blonde.

Under the cloak, three pairs of eyes widened and looked at each other. Understanding the message, they darted down the opposite direction as silently and quickly as possible.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, but they just left, running actually, I don't think it matters much though," And with that Buffy kept following the house elf. Cici stopped in front of a portrait of a vampire with a stake through it's heart.

"Portal," said the house elf and before the others could ask her what she was doing, the portrait opened revealing a large room looking like a living room.

"Misses' rooms are on the left and Misters' rooms are on the right. Cici will be going now," and with that said, the house elf disappeared into the air.

" I need to learn how to do that," said Xander.

··········································································································································································································································

**A/N:**** The sorting is next. One slight problem, though. I don't know where to sort them into. Help? **


	7. Flashbacks of a Sorting

**Chapter VII: Flashbacks of a Sorting**

"I don't think she liked me very much," said Dawn to the rest of the Scoobies after coming out of their sorting session earlier that morning. They were currently walking back to their rooms.

"Can you blame her?" Buffy teased. Dawn sent a glare her way. "I think it was the endless questions that got to her," Buffy continued.

_**Flashback**_

"So we put on that hat and then it tells us where we belong?" Dawn asked. They had just been explained how the sorting hat worked.

"That is correct," replied Minerva McGonagall, who had been trusted by Dumbledore to keep the Scoobies' secret. She was now taking care of the group's sorting while Dumbledore attended to some other business.

"What if we want to switch houses?" Dawn asked again.

"That will not be possible," replied McGonagall.

"Why not?" Asked a certain brunette once more.

"Because... just.. that's the way it has always been," answered the professor and then before there was time to ask another question she moved on," So, who will go first?"

"But what if their type of character changes over time, because people change. Will they be able to get another chance to be sorted then?" Minerva sighed. At least the younger Summers would probably end up in Ravenclaw with so all the questions she was asking. Merlin help her if she ended up in Gryffindor.

_**Flashback ended**_

Merlin would have to help Minerva, as it turned out, because Dawn, along with the rest of the gang, had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"You think?" asked Dawn to nobody in particular. The hat had told her that curiosity was what made her so willing to face danger and made her a perfect Gryffindor.

"Who cares, at least we all got sorted together," said Xander. Truth was, he had been pretty sure the rest would get sorted together because of the greater magical potential they had, and he would probably end up with Andrew.  
_  
__**Flashback**_

Xander put on the sorting hat and nearly fell out of his seat when it started to speak.

_Why Alexander Harris, what a very interesting person from such an interesting group, no doub,. _started the sorting hat, _a lot of courage, but also a lot of loyalty. Where to put you, you'd make a fine edition to Hufflepuff, but you'd never truly be happy if not with your friends so the only choice is...GRYFFINDOR! _

_**Flashback Ended**_

Yup, Xander was a happy camper indeed.

"That hat was really nice," he added.

"He spoke to you, too?" asked Andrew. "Good, because I thought I was going crazy." The hat had spoken to Andrew and had made quite an impression.

_**Flashback**_

"So, I just put you on my head and let you decide my destiny?" Andrew spoke more to himself than the Sorting Hat itself.

_Why yes_

"Aah!" screamed Andrew as he fell out of his chair, the hat falling to the floor beside him. He looked up to see the rest of the gang stifling their laughs and a very irritated Minerva McGonagall, who had just been answering another series of Dawn questions.

"I'm just going to put this back on now," he said, getting up and putting the Sorting Hat back on, only to hear it laughing.

_Oh, how will Hogwarts survive this group?_Asked the hat through a series of cackles.

_**Flashback ended**_

"I, for one, think the hat could've been a bit more polite," said Andrew.

"Why are criticizing the hat? You should be glad he let you in Gryffindor," Xander said.

"Yeah, why did it do that?" asked Dawn.

"It was something about my ability to change for the better," shrugged Andrew.

"Yeah, it said something like that to me, because of the whole, you know, trying to take over the world thing," put in Willow.

**Flashback**

Willow was nervous, no she _really _nervous. She would end up in Slytherin for sure after trying to take over the world, no matter how long ago that was, she thought. She was slightly shaking while she put on the hat.

_Why would you think that my dear? _asked the hat, surprising a small yelp out of Willow. _You don't seem like you belong in Slytherin...oh I see. Not to worry, past deeds are only important if you made the wrong choice in the end, something you fortunately avoided doing. No, dear, you are not Slytherin material. I_'_d say you were more Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. What was that? How would I know? Well, it is my job to know these things. Oh, I_'_ve made up my mind. You belong in...GRYFFINDOR!_

_**Flashback ended**__  
_  
"I agree with Xander, the hat was nice," Willow concluded.

"Antonius," said Buffy. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"The hat, his name is Antonius," said Buffy.

"You _named_the hat?" asked Xander.

"_Noo, _Antonius already had a name, it was just that nobody had asked him about it," responded Buffy.

"Leave it to my weirdo sister to have a conversation with a hat," said Dawn

"No wonder you took the longest out of all of us to get sorted," added Andrew. It was true, Buffy had spent the most time with the sorting hat on. It wasn't because the hat had trouble deciding where to put her, though.

**Flashback**

"So, who will go first?" asked McGonagall, looking to avoid any more questions, which is just what she got. Buffy decided to spare the poor women and volunteered. She soon had the Sorting Hat over her head.

_Buffy Anne Summers_ a voice whispered _what a tough decision ahead of me. You have potential, yes that indeed you do, but also a darkness that would be well welcomed among the Slytherins. But, no that darkness is not you, you cannot help it. There is bravery, lots of it, and my do you care about your family and friends, perfect Gryffindor qualities. Where should you be put..._Buffy sat there, amazed at how the hat was describing her._ So much pain in your past, it will get better, without a doubt. _After much deliberation whether to go with Slytherin or Gryffindor, the hat ended his debate with a sentence. _Yes, there's no other place for you, Miss, than …_

_Do you have a name_? Buffy thought.

_What? _asked the confused hat.

_I asked if you had a name. You know, so that when say blank talked to me about, well, what you talked to me about, I can fill the blank with your name, _Buffy explained.

_Oh, well, no one has asked me that before, _replied the hat.

_Talk about bad manners _thought Buffy, to which the hat laughed.

_Antonius, my name is Antonius_, the hat replied. And so began a conversation that lasted a whole ten minutes. Finally, they ended their conversation, deciding Antonius should sort the others. And so, Buffy was sorted into Gryffindor.

Buffy took off the hat and left it on the table as she went to make her way to her seat. Soon, Xander stood up and made his way to the hat. A while after, Xander got sorted into Gryffindor, too.

"So who's next?" Xander said smiling as he sat back down. Hesitantly, Willow stood up and put the sorting hat on. Soon afterward, Dawn went up, followed by Andrew.

_**Flashback Ended**_

"I wonder what Giles is up to," asked Willow. Giles had had the option of going along to see the others get sorted, or visit the castle grounds, seeing as he wouldn't get sorted himself.

"He said something about heading to the library to see if they had any books on the mythological beings which are slayers," answered Andrew.

"Its kind of weird to think of myself as a mythological being," said Buffy. And so, their conversation continued until they reached their rooms.

Somewhere else in the castle grounds, a certain Gryffindor head-of-house was doing her best to avoid thinking about having the Scoobies in her house that year, along with another certain group that was sure to cause trouble. No no, she wasn't going to think about that right now. She'd think about it tomorrow, when the Scoobies, as they liked to call themselves, would join the other students, an event that was screaming mayhem-in-the-making.


End file.
